This invention relates to mounting methods and fixtures for cameras, particularly for mobile mounting of video cameras for fast setup and access of equipment for news gathering and the like. More particularly, it relates to universally applicable camera mounting brackets for vehicles including motor vehicles such as trucks and cars.